


The Prince and Princess of Wales

by DarkestFreddie (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is the prince of Wales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DarkestFreddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the House of Windsor. </p><p>Or,</p><p>Louis is the Prince of Wales, and Neala is just a girl from Mullingar, Ireland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and Princess of Wales

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I can't guarantee that I will ever actually finish this, but it is worth seeing what could be of it. Thank you to anyone who reads this!

When Louis was almost eighteen months old, he made his first appearance on the palace balcony. He doesn't actually remember it, but the videos he’s watched show his grandfather, The King, hold him up so he could properly see the sea of people below. The air show was the best part, though. His parents say he loved it, the planes flying above, but then again, Louis always did enjoy playing with toy planes as a kid.

When he was almost three, his little sister Charlotte, also known as Lottie, was born. He remembers waving to the people outside the hospital, under his father's instructions. He never understood why the people with cameras followed them, but that’s what his life had always been like. He thought it was normal. He soon found out that it was only normal for him and his family, soon realizing they followed him because of his title, Prince Louis.

When Louis actually turned three, he started school. Again, the people and their cameras were there. He had cried and wailed about how he didn't want to leave his parents, and refused to sit still for any pictures outside of the school. His parents and family always have a good laugh remembering that day.

When he was ten, his grandfather died. His grandmother, Mary, now the Queen Mother, had broke down crying in her apartments by her husband’s bed, where he lay. He remembers watching the proclamation of his father, the new King. His grandfather had reigned as George VII, and now, his father would reign as William V and his mother, would be known as Queen Johannah.

A year later, at eleven, he watched, standing in the middle of his grandmother and sister, the Coronation of his parents at Westminster Abbey. He remembers the talk his father gave him where he told the boy that, at one point in the future, Louis would be King. He remembers exclaiming to his father, “But dad! I don't wanna be King! I want to fly planes!” His father had chuckled and replied, “Son, you _can_ fly planes. But then you have to be King.” He doesn't think that at age eleven, his brain fully understood his father’s words just yet. 

When Louis was thirteen, his mother died. A car accident, in Paris, caused by media hounding the car his mother was traveling in with her good friend. He remembers waking up and looking at the face of his father, instantly knowing something was wrong. He can still hear his father’s deep voice as he said the words Louis would replay in his head over and over again, until he made himself mad with it.

Six days later, he remembers walking behind his mother’s coffin, along with his father, his uncles, and his cousin. He can still see his sister’s stained face as he saw her, standing hand in hand with their grandmother. He can still feel his father’s hand on his shoulder as they stood side by side, singing hymns and listening to his uncle speak. He remembers holding his sister later that night, his heart breaking at the sight of his sister breaking down in tears in his arms. His mother’s death is something that will never go away, but it’s also the one thing he wishes would.

When he was fifteen, Louis started smoking weed. His father blamed it on his son’s friends, particularly his friend Zayn, but Louis being young, didn't quite understood the influence friends could have on his life just yet. When his father had started dating again the same year, it started a long war between them. Louis felt that his father was betraying his mother, while his father thought Louis was being irrational, and _not_ acting the way a Prince should.

When Louis was invested as Prince of Wales at age eighteen, he was still at odds with his father. The investiture ceremony was as professional as any ceremony could get. Him and his father hadn't talked one on one for weeks, as Louis was traveling between countries during his gap year. After the ceremony, he avoided his father at all costs, even retired to his own apartments as soon as he was back at Kensington Palace.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door, and Louis was surprised to see his father and sister on the other side. His father had explained that he wanted to get married, that his now fiance, Eleanor, was a great woman. Louis initially lashed out, called the woman whom his father loved so much a _whore_ , and a _nasty, vile_ woman. He had told his father to leave and proceeded to go back to his bedroom when his sister started yelling at his retreating figure. When she yelled, “You really think this is what Mum would’ve wanted for you? To be so full of hatred that you can't even be happy for your own father?” He had simply slammed his door in response.

When his father came back three days later with the woman, Louis was struck when she took it upon herself to explain to him that, no, she was not replacing his mother, that she wasn't there to _become_ his mother. She wouldn't even be known as Queen, she would be known as Princess Consort. She was twelve years younger than his father, at age thirty-seven. She had no children, although she stated that if God did bless her and his father with one, she would be very happy to become a mother. They spent hours talking, Louis, his father and Eleanor, and after a crying session and a long hug between father and son, King and Prince, they were finally on good terms with each other again.

And so, at the age of eighteen, right before he started his life at St. Andrews University, Louis gained a step-mother. And he **loved** her and his family very much.


End file.
